Crash Landing
by Bluesaber3
Summary: When Anakin initiates a very risky attack, Ahsoka and Rex's gunship gets shot down. Find out how they survive, in my longest fanfic yet! NOT romantic I'm not much of a fan of Rex/Ahsoka. :P  Rated K plus for mild/moderate violence


**This is my first fanfic that is actually like kind of 'realistic' you know not a really silly funny one like all my others -smile- So anyway, I hope you enjoy! Besides the just mentioned, it is also my longest fanfic as of now, so it makes me feel good to accomplish this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: and a one and two and a one two three four "I do not own Star Wars!" **

**Crash Landing**

_This plan is very risky, Anakin. I don't know how you're going to pull it off._

_I'm not sure we can do this, Master. Master? Master!_

All he could hear was the echoing voices. The voices of Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka. He stared out the window into deep space, deep in thought. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, though they were going at the speed of light.

"Master, answer me!" A voice snapped him out of his stare. It was Ahsoka, his Padawan learner.

"Oh, hi, Snips." He answered.

The young girl's face was creased with worry. "I've been shouting at you for the past five minutes! Why didn't you answer me?" Her voice quivered with fear.

"I was just thinking. I'm fine, really." He said.

He felt Ahsoka try to release her fear into the Force as she relaxed. "Alright. Master Kenobi called. He's waiting for you in the transmission room." She said.

Anakin nodded and walked to the communications station. "Master." He greeted Obi-Wan.

"Ah, there you are, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied over the blue hologram. "Are you sure you want to continue with this mission? It's your riskiest plan yet."

Anakin grinned. "When have my plans ever failed?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "You don't want me to answer that, Anakin."

Anakin chuckled. "Alright, if you say so. We're still going to proceed in this mission, though."

Obi-Wan sighed again. "Well, I guess there's no stopping you now."

"Nope, there isn't." Anakin replied with a cocky grin.

They said their farewells and the transmission ended. He turned to Ahsoka. She looked worried. Suddenly she shuddered. "Master…"

"Yes?" Anakin replied.

"I… I feel something in the Force… It feels like… danger." Ahsoka said, her whole body was trembling. "It's… overpowering." She shut her eyes and shuddered again.

Anakin rest a comforting hand on his Padawan's shoulder. "You tell me if it gets worse or changes, ok? I know you can figure it out."

Ahsoka shook her head. "No, Master, I sense grave danger. I'm not sure if we should continue on this mission."

Anakin shrugged off the thought. "Nonsense. We need to do this. We need to succeed."

Ahsoka felt the rippling waves in the Force grow stronger. The closer they got to the planet they increased by large amounts. Why couldn't her master sense it?

Ahsoka noticed Anakin had started walking to the bridge. She ran to catch up with him. "Master, you can't sense anything? It's…" She paused, getting an overwhelming wave. She rubbed her temples. "It's overpowering."

"I can't seem to sense anything right now. Maybe I'm just too focused on this mission." Anakin said.

Ahsoka was going to reply when a clone trooper ran up to them. "Sir! We're coming out of hyperspace!"

Anakin turned to Ahsoka. "Go to the hanger and get in the gunship. I'll be right there."

Ahsoka rushed to the hanger, the Force tremor pounding in her head and surging through her.

Ahsoka got in a gunship with Rex and some of the other clones. Other clones were boarding other gunships.

Rex turned to Ahsoka. "Hey, kid, we've got to go now. Your master will have to get on a different gunship.

Ahsoka didn't like the idea, but she agreed anyway. "Alright." then she whispered, "May the Force be with you, Master."

The gunships took off and began to descend to the planet's surface below, where there were lots of droids waiting. Vulture droids zipped through the air, shooting at the gunships.

Anakin rushed to the hanger. "Where are all the other gunships, and my Padawan?"

The clones on the last gunship said, "They started the descent already. There were too many droids to wait any longer."

Anakin sighed. "Lots of droids, huh?"

One of the clones nodded. "Several full battalions at least, sir."

Anakin suddenly began to feel the tremor. 'this was what Ahsoka was feeling' he thought to himself. It was indeed strong. He hoped that they would be able to pull this off, since now he suddenly had second thoughts.

The gunships were still quite high in the air. They were swerving around, avoiding vulture droids and laser blasts. The ship shook violently, making Ahsoka feel a little queasy.

Suddenly a laser shot hit the engine. "We've been hit! Repeat, we've been hiiiitttttttt" the clone pilot's voice was drained out as the gunship's engine exploded, and the ship began to fall to the planet's surface in a ball of fire.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Rex cried. He barely got the words out before the ship crashed on the ground hard.

The other gunships arrived at the landing point. Anakin jumped out of the gunship. "Where's Ahsoka?" He demanded to the clones.

"Her gunship didn't make it to the rendezvous, sir. Scanners show it was shot down." The clone trooper replied sadly.

Anakin was furious. His Padawan's pain flooded the Force like a tidal wave, sweeping over him dramatically. But she was alive, barely. He could sense that for sure. "We've got to find her!" He shouted angrily.

"I'm afraid we can't sir. The dense forests make it hard for scanners, and there are droids everywhere." The clone said, gesturing to the hundreds of droids shooting at their gunship barrier.

Anakin sighed angrily. The clone was right, technically. But how could he leave his Padawan to die? He couldn't. He just couldn't. Finally he decided to contact Master Obi-Wan. He would know what to do. He got in a protected gunship and activated his comlink.

"Master Obi-Wan, come in!" He shouted over the explosions of the battle.

"Anakin!" Came the reply. "What's the situation?"

"Ahsoka's gunship has been shot down, I don't know where she is, but there's tons of droids." Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan shouted back, "I'm on my way with reinforcements. But listen to me, Anakin. You MUST stay and protect the landing zone until I get there. Then we will look for Ahsoka."

Anakin hated this idea of waiting, but he didn't see an alternative. "Fine. I'll wait, but you'd better hurry!"

"I will, Anakin." Said Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan hung up.

Anakin rushed out of the gunship and began deflecting the laser shots. "Forward, men!" He shouted. The clone troopers and Anakin rushed forward, slicing the droids into pieces.

"Ohhhhh," Ahsoka groaned, trying to sit up. She was covered in blood, yet she couldn't see where it was coming from. She coughed, breathing in the abundance of smoke that filled the wrecked gunship. Ahsoka's head throbbed and her arm was stinging. She saw that her left arm was badly cut. She also noticed when she tried to get up again that she had a nasty shard of metal dug deep into her side, and several burns and bruises that dotted the rest of her body.

"Ahsoka," She heard a raspy voice call out weakly. It was Rex!

"Oh, Rex," She said, before coughing again. "You're still alive." She couldn't help but be somewhat relieved.

"Are you hurt?" She asked the clone captain. "I can't see you." She was trapped under a piece of ship rubble.

He coughed slightly. "Not too badly. How about you? You're the one not wearing armor."

"I can't move my arm." She replied. "And there's a piece of metal in my side." She fell into another coughing fit.

Rex was also trapped underneath a piece of rubble, but it wasn't that big. He pushed it off with whatever strength he had left and stepped around the other clones. "Everyone else is dead." He said with a sad sigh, making his way over to Ahsoka. He reached the young girl and pulled away the giant piece of metal that was trapping her.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw how badly she was hurt. "Let's get out of this ship before it explodes." He said. He picked up Ahsoka. The young Togruta let out a little yelp as her side surged with pain.

The two got out of the ship. He set Ahsoka down. "We need to get that metal out of your side." He said. "This may sting a little," He carefully began to pull the metal out slowly. Ahsoka cried out in pain. The deep wound began to spill out more blood. Ahsoka gasped for breath as she writhed in pain.

Rex got out the small med-pack he had on his belt. He got out a roll of bandages and carefully wrapped Ahsoka's waist with it. "You're going to need more medical attention once we find the General, but that should help for now." Rex said.

"Thank you." Ahsoka said. Then she winced. "My arm,"

Rex looked at her blood-stained arm. "Can you move it?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "I think it's broken."

Rex carefully lifted her arm in his hands, studying it. "Yep, it looks broken, alright. It's pretty swollen."

Ahsoka winced. "Where… do you think Master Skywalker is?" She said weakly, coughing again.

Rex let out a deep, depressed sounding sigh. "I'm not sure, kid. We crashed pretty far away from the rendezvous point I think." He watched as Ahsoka coughed again. He knew that she had inhaled a lot of the smoke. His helmet had kept the majority of it out, not all of it, but enough to keep him breathing right.

"Did any of the supplies survive?" Ahsoka asked.

Rex shook his head. "Most of it fell out in the descent, anything that was left got blown up."

Ahsoka looked worried. "So, that means…"

"Yep. No food, no water, and no other medical supplies." Rex was one to cut to the point. If there was no food or water, there was no food or water. No way around it and no use in trying to keep it from anyone. Especially a Jedi.

Ahsoka fell into another coughing fit. Rex wished there was something else he could do. "Can you walk?" He asked her.

Ahsoka coughed. "I'm not sure."

"Do you want to try?" Rex asked.

Ahsoka nodded. Rex helped her up, supporting her by her good arm.

Ahsoka's feet stood firm on the ground. She could stand, but she felt incredibly weak and dizzy, and her legs were sore, so her body involuntarily made her collapse, and Rex caught her. Her side shot intense pain through her. "Oh, I don't want to do that again," She said, gasping for breath. "My side…"

Rex helped her sit down carefully. "I don't think you should be moving around anymore. We don't know if you have any internal injuries, and even if you don't, that cut is still really bad."

Ahsoka nodded. Her whole body ached. She shaded her eyes from the sun and looked at the sky. "It's really hot out here." She said with a weak cough. Her head was pounding madly.

Rex scanned the area. "I think I see a cave. If you want I can carry you there, it will be cooler."

Ahsoka winced at the thought of moving again, but the cool cave sounded so good… "Ok." She agreed.

Rex gently lifted Ahsoka off the ground and carried her to the cave. The cold rock felt so good, yet it was very hard.

"Thank you, Rex." She said with a cough.

Rex saw how uncomfortable the rock looked. "Be right back," He said, and he went outside the cave. A few minutes later he came back with some soft grass. He lay it on the ground like a bed and lay Ahsoka on it.

"Now, I don't want you to move, ok? I'm going to go and see if I can contact General Skywalker." Rex said.

Ahsoka's heart jumped at the sound of her Master's name. Had he been shot down too? But being fearful just made her injuries hurt more, so as much as she could, she tried to relax.

Rex was outside the cave with his broken wrist comlink. His arm had been lightly crushed in the battle. He had sustained no more injury than a bruised, sore arm from it, but the comlink was toast.

The clone captain went out of the blazing sun and back into the cool cave.

Ahsoka looked up at him expectantly. But when he looked at her sadly, her hope seemed to fade. "My comlink's fried. There's no means of communication to anyone, anywhere." Rex said. Ahsoka's comlink was also beyond repair.

"There's only one thing left to do," Rex said. "I don't very much like the idea of it though,"

"No, tell me. If it even has a slight possibility to work we might be able to do it!" Ahsoka said, full of determination.

Rex sighed. "Alright. Well the only other thing I could do would be to go look for the general myself, but that would mean leaving you here… alone."

Ahsoka coughed weakly. "If it's the only thing you can do, it's the only thing you can do, Captain. You have to find them. Don't- don't worry about me." She said, coughing harder.

Rex hated to leave the girl in such a horrible medical condition. For all he knew, she could die before he got back.

"I don't know, Ahsoka…" He finally replied.

"Please. Do it for me." She pleaded.

"Ok, I'll do it. But you have to promise, no moving, especially your arm and your side." Rex said.

Ahsoka smiled. He sounded kind of like Anakin. "I won't. Don't worry about me." She said, then she fell into a coughing fit and lay her head back.

Rex reluctantly said good bye and left the cave. The only thing he had in his belt was a tiny, non-electronic compass. He knew that they had been heading east when they were in the gunship, so he figured heading east would be his best bet.

BOOM! Another gunship exploded next to Anakin, killing more clones. Anakin growled. More clones. Dead. He furiously sliced through the battle droids one by one. Where was Obi-Wan? He needed Obi-Wan NOW. He needed to find Ahsoka NOW. He needed to know they were okay, to keep them safe.

He hated losing people. He had lost Qui-Gon. His mother. He had almost lost Ahsoka several times before, but never had it seemed to close. This is exactly what he hated most, people dying and nothing he could do about it.

All he could hear was explosions and battle cries of helpless clones. And in the back of his mind, he felt Ahsoka's pain- her suffering. It made him fight harder, with even more determination.

"Where's Obi-Wan when you need him?" Anakin muttered through clenched teeth as he sliced through yet another battle droid.

Finally the droids seemed to be dying down. Eventually, they had destroyed the last one.

Anakin returned to what was left of their landing zone. He was covered in scratches and bruises. He was drenched in sweat.

He approached what was left of the clones. "I sense they'll be sending more once they realize we've defeated the first battalions." He panted to catch his breath. "I wish Obi-Wan would hurry up and get here." He growled to himself.

Wiping his forehead with his sleeve, he sat down on a piece of wrecked gunship to wait.

Ahsoka lay on the bed of grass. Her whole body throbbed with the sharp pain of her injuries. Anything that wasn't severely injured was stiff, so even if she had wanted to move, she wouldn't have been able to.

Suddenly she heard a rustling sound outside. Then footsteps. Coming closer. "R-Rex?" She called out uneasily.

She saw a tall shadow drape over her, but she couldn't see who it was. The figure approached her. It was a woman. A tall woman with pale blue skin, beautiful long white hair, and big, round, sparkly eyes.

The mysterious woman knelt down by Ahsoka's bed of grass, not saying a word. She ran her fingers gingerly over the bandage on Ahsoka's side. Ahsoka winced in pain.

The woman touched the bandage again this time with just her pointer finger. Then she looked at Ahsoka, and motioned to her bandage, then made a gesture of pain.

Ahsoka could sense what she was thinking. "Yes, it hurts." She replied, coughing.

The woman put a finger on Ahsoka's lips, having heard her coughing. Ahsoka nodded. "I breathed in quite a lot of smoke." She coughed again. Then the woman pointed to Ahsoka's arm. "My arm is broken." Ahsoka replied.

The woman nodded. Then, in the blink of an eye, the woman darted out of the cave. Ahsoka pondered over this strange woman. What had she been doing? She certainly seemed very nice. If only she would come back, Ahsoka thought, maybe she could help…

In a few minutes, the mysterious woman returned. She was carrying a stretcher. She looked at Ahsoka and nodded to the stretcher.

"You… want to help me?" Ahsoka asked. The woman nodded again. Ahsoka wondered where Rex could be.

"Well, what if my friend comes looking for me? He's supposed to return." Ahsoka said, falling into another coughing fit.

Ahsoka heard a voice in her head. "He will know." She wondered if this strange species communicated through minds. She didn't know, but her whole body hurt so bad, she really didn't see any better way.

"Alright." Ahsoka said. She let the woman gently move her to the stretcher. She normally wouldn't trust someone so easily, but she could sense that this woman meant no harm.

The woman guided the stretcher down a small hill to a river. Next to the river was a small cottage. The woman went into the cottage and then carefully moved Ahsoka to a table seemingly meant for medical purposes.

The woman pressed a few buttons on a machine and a scanner turned on, the blue light scanning Ahsoka head to toe. Her eyes grew wide. She noticed the severity of Ahsoka's injuries.

She quickly put Ahsoka on oxygen. Then she got a med kit and very carefully removed Ahsoka's bandages. Ahsoka winced in pain.

The woman cleaned Ahsoka's wounds with some sort of antiseptic.

The woman suddenly ran outside, and came back quickly with a round, yellow fruit. She opened it up. Ahsoka looked inside to see gooey, turquoise gel inside the fruit. The woman put some gel on her hand and gently spread it on Ahsoka's wounds.

Ahsoka thought that it was going to sting, but it didn't. It felt cool, refreshing, and soothing. She relaxed, feeling the gel seep into her.

Then the woman bandaged her side with fresh, clean bandages. Then she motioned for Ahsoka to sit up. Ahsoka obeyed and the woman brought the table up to a sitting position by remote control.

Next, the woman bandaged Ahsoka's arm and carefully set it in a sling. Then, after treating Ahsoka's other scrapes and burns, she began to put the stuff she didn't use away.

After cleaning up, the woman slowly put the table back so Ahsoka was in a laying position again. She gestured sleep.

"You want me to rest?" Ahsoka asked, her voice muffled by the oxygen mask. She just wanted make sure she understood her correctly.

The woman nodded. Then Ahsoka heard in the back of her head, "I'll watch over you, don't be afraid."

So, worn out from everything, Ahsoka closed her eyes. And seconds later, she drifted off to sleep.

Captain Rex stopped underneath a tree to catch his breath. He was exhausted after walking and running for who knows how long. He was going due east, but having not reached the landing zone yet, he could only assume that either the ship had crashed much further than he thought, or he was completely lost. However, despite that, he still felt he was going the right way. It was almost like something was guiding him, but what?

Worries of Ahsoka rushed through his head. It seemed like she was all he could think about. But thinking of her only made him more determined, so he pressed on.

He continued east, his legs were sore and he was tired. If it would've been any other day, he would have just stopped right then and there. But with Ahsoka's life on the line, there was no way he could stop. He couldn't even imagine how angry General Skywalker would be if Ahsoka died because of him. And, as Ahsoka's friend, he felt it was his duty to keep her alive. And while he couldn't do that physically right now, he could keep her alive by reaching the landing zone, and General Skywalker.

Anakin had been pacing around for what seemed like hours. All the clones had gone to do something else, since all his pacing had made them dizzy.

Where was Obi-Wan? WHERE was Obi-Wan? That's the only thing that was going through Anakin's mind. Without Obi-Wan, he couldn't go look for Ahsoka.

Anakin groaned, frustrated beyond everything. What could he do while he was waiting? He didn't know where Ahsoka was, or whether she was alright or not. His worry and fear was clouding his Force sensing ability.

"Come on, Obi-Wan, hurry!" He muttered under his breath.

Obi-Wan was in his Republic Cruiser, a troubled look on his face. He could sense pain on the planet below. Physical pain of Ahsoka, yet a strange clam about her. Emotional pain of a troubled and impatient Anakin.

The cruiser went out of hyperspace. "General! It's time to board the gunships!" A clone called.

Obi-Wan nodded, not saying a word. He boarded the gunship and the gunship took off and began descending rapidly to the planet's surface.

The gunship landed and Obi-Wan jumped out.

"Obi-Wan! Finally!" Anakin cried. "I need to find Ahsoka, now!"

Just then, they spotted something moving in the bushes. Captain Rex rushed out, almost collapsing as he reached the two generals.

"General. Ahsoka's been gravely injured." He said, trying to catch his breath.

Anakin looked angry. "Why did you leave her?"

Captain Rex stammered, "She told me not to worry about her. We thought that she'd have a better chance of surviving if I came to get you!"

"Don't worry, Captain." Said Obi-Wan. "You did the right thing. Now you can lead Anakin to his Padawan while I take on any droids that should come."

Anakin nodded. "Let's go, Rex."

The two took off running. Rex knew how to get back. He would never be able to forget, especially with Ahsoka's life on the line.

Ahsoka awakened out of a dreamy sleep. She saw that the oxygen mask had been removed, and she saw the mysterious woman preparing something on the stove.

The woman heard Ahsoka wake up and went to the table/bed. She gestured eating.

Ahsoka's stomach rumbled loudly at the thought of food. "Oh, yes. I'm very hungry." Ahsoka replied. She felt so much better already, even though her severe wounds still hurt, but she knew she would feel so much better with food in her stomach.

The woman brought her a steaming plate of something that Ahsoka couldn't identify, and a glass of some sort of cold, green liquid; Ahsoka guessed it was some kind of fruit juice.

Ahsoka tasted the food. It was delicious, and even more so since she hadn't eaten in who knows how long. The juice was really good too, so cold and refreshing.

Ahsoka turned to look at the woman. She turned around from what she was doing and looked back at Ahsoka. Ahsoka said, "Thank you for everything you're doing for me. I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you. I don't even know your name."

The woman set a soft hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. Ahsoka heard the voice in her head, "There is no need to thank you. This is my job, to help those in need."

Ahsoka felt an eerie aura of respect and mystery around the woman, lighting her up in the Force like a glowing ball.

Ahsoka let out a relaxed sigh. "Well, thank you for everything anyway."

The woman nodded, and she went back to what she was doing, and Ahsoka went back to eating her meal.

Rex and Anakin had been running for a while. Rex, panting and trying to catch his breath, spotted the cave. "There it is, sir." Rex said.

But as they approached the cave, Anakin sensed something was not right. There was no life forms in that cave whatsoever.

Rex looked in and gasped. "S-She's GONE!"

Anakin looked furious. "I told you that you shouldn't have left her!" Anakin cried.

Rex looked down, overcome by sadness. "I- I'm sorry, General." He was glad he was wearing a helmet so the general could not see a tear drip down his face as he thought about Ahsoka. He was sure Ahsoka was dead now.

Anakin suddenly took a deep sigh and opened up in the Force. "She's still alive… I can feel her. She's… that way!" Anakin pointed towards a deep forest.

"Let's go!"

Anakin and Rex took off in the direction the Force led them. In about ten minutes they came to a river, and a small cottage.

"She's in there." Anakin said. He had no idea how Ahsoka had gotten in there.

Anakin and Rex rushed up to the door. Anakin burst through the door. He saw Ahsoka. "Ahsoka!"

"Master?" Ahsoka cried.

The woman grabbed a laser rifle and pointed it at Anakin and Rex. Ahsoka gasped. "No! Don't hurt them! Those are my friends!"

The woman immediately dropped the gun. She had a look of pleading. Pleading for forgiveness.

"How did you get here, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked, rushing to his Padawan to check on her. She was, indeed, very injured, but the wounds had been treated well.

"That woman, she brought me here. She fixed me up really good, Skyguy. Please don't hurt her." Ahsoka pleaded.

Rex saw that Ahsoka's wounds looked much better treated now, and she was no longer coughing. He felt good inside.

Anakin walked up to the woman and put a hand on her shoulder. "Your help has been most appreciated. You have our undying gratitude."

Anakin heard the woman in the back of his head. "Your student is very strong in heart, so unwilling to give up. She shall recover quickly. If you need help getting back to your landing zone, you may borrow my speeder."

Anakin nodded in thanks. "Thank you again." He said.

He went back to Ahsoka, who was talking with Rex. "Come on, Snips. Time to go back to the landing zone." He picked Ahsoka up so she didn't have to walk and set her in the borrowed speeder.

Ahsoka waved goodbye to the woman as they prepared to leave. She heard the voice again, "Goodbye. You have been a wonderful patient."

Then, as they zipped off, the woman's presence disappeared, as they got further away.

Anakin spoke as they zipped through the trees. "So, how did she find you anyway? And why did you decide to go with her?"

Ahsoka hesitated, "Well, she just sort of, I don't know, appeared. I could feel her in the Force, I could _hear _her in the Force. I knew she wanted to help me, so, I let her."

Rex looked at Ahsoka. "I think it was a good idea to go with her. You look much better than you did when I left you."

Ahsoka smiled. "Thank you, Rex."

The three were silent the rest of the way. They parked the speeder and got out. Anakin carried Ahsoka to one of the gunships.

Obi-Wan came over. "Ah, Ahsoka. Are you alright, young one?"

Ahsoka nodded. "A mysterious woman found me and fixed me up pretty good. She says I'll recover quickly." She smiled.

Obi-Wan smiled back. "That's wonderful news. You had your master quite worried."

Anakin sighed. "Of course I was worried, Obi-Wan! I didn't even know if she was still alive!"

"Alright, alright, Anakin. Why don't you take Ahsoka back to the cruiser and scan her to make sure she doesn't have any untreated injuries." Obi-Wan said. Then he turned to Rex. "You should go too, you look worn out."

"I'm fine, if you need me, General." Rex replied.

"No, go get some rest. You too, Anakin. You look tired." Obi-Wan said. "My troops and I can finish this battle."

The three agreed and got onto the gunship. In a matter of minutes they were back on the cruiser. Rex was ordered to the clone quarters to get some rest, and Anakin took Ahsoka to the med bay.

Anakin scanned Ahsoka himself. He was surprised at what he found. "Wow, that woman treated all your injuries, and even better, it looks like what she treated them with is even better than the stuff they have at the medical station. You should be back to normal in no time at all."

Ahsoka was pleased to hear this. "So, I'll be back fighting next to you and Rex and everyone else, right?"

Anakin chuckled. "Yep, that's right! Now, why don't you stay here and rest, alright?"

Ahsoka leaned back into the soft pillow. "Alright." She said with a yawn. Even though she had rested a lot at the woman's cottage, she still felt really tired. So as soon as she closed her eyes, she fell right asleep.

Back on the planet's surface, Obi-Wan was still waiting for more droids to come. About an hour ago he had sent some scout troopers ahead to see if there were anymore droids.

The scout troopers returned. "There are no more droids, sir."

Obi-Wan scratched his beard. "That is… strange."

The scout nodded. "I know, it is. But there's nothing left of their camp. No droids, and no ships. Our studies suggest whoever was commanding it ran off scared."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Not out of the ordinary. Well, I guess you can tell our cruiser we're coming back. But first, I'm going to take a detour to Anakin's cruiser to see how everyone's doing."

The scout nodded. Obi-Wan got on a gunship and went to Anakin's cruiser. He first went to see Anakin.

"There were no more droids. The scouts think that the commander of the battalions ran off." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin laughed. "I guess we scared them off, huh?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Yes, I see, anyway, how is your Padawan?"

Anakin smiled. "Whatever that woman used to treat her it was very good. The scans show she should be back to normal in fifty percent of the time than it would take with normal medicine and supplies."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "Wow. That's wonderful, Anakin. I think I shall go see young Ahsoka myself."

Anakin nodded. "Go ahead, but she may be sleeping, and… try not to wake her up if she is, she's probably really tired."

"Don't worry, I won't wake her up if she happens to be asleep." Obi-Wan replied. He said good bye to Anakin and went to Ahsoka's quarters.

He looked inside. Ahsoka was fast asleep. He went to look at her. He could see she that even though she was asleep, and even though the substance the woman used was helping her wounds a lot, she was in pain. He sent warm waves of comfort to her through the Force. He saw her whole body relax. Suddenly she opened her eyes.

"Oh, dear. I didn't mean to wake you up, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan apologized.

Ahsoka yawned. "It wasn't your fault, Master Kenobi. I could feel you." Obi-Wan knew she meant through the Force.

"Well, then I still woke you up since you wouldn't of felt me if I wasn't standing right here." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka looked up at him. "Are all the droids on the planet destroyed?" She asked, her voice tired. She snuggled deeper into her blankets.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, all the droids were destroyed. There wasn't a single one left."

Ahsoka closed her eyes and smiled. She liked that answer. Then she yawned. "We… defeated them… once… again…" She yawned again. Obi-Wan could sense she was drifting to sleep.

Obi-Wan went close to her face and whispered, "Go to sleep, little one. You need the rest."

In a blink Ahsoka was fast asleep. He felt good. He felt like they had successfully completed this mission.

Maybe it hadn't gone as planned… but then again, that wasn't out of the ordinary.

**The End**


End file.
